The Last
by cepheidale
Summary: Canon. Sasuke's POV/ Menjadi yang terakhir, adalah keadilan yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Sakura/ "Berarti… Ada? Wanita yang kaucintai, maksudku." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Memang ada, kan, ya?" "Cemburu?" "OH!" rautnya jadi gusar. Aku menahan diri agar tidak menyeringai/ SasuSaku. Plotless. OS. RnR?


**Naruto and all of its characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

**The Last**

.

* * *

**KECIPAK** kudengar suara air yang beradu dengan sandal ninjaku. Belum ada lima menit selepas hujan jatuh kemudian meninggalkan jejak menggenang. Hn. Aku berdiri diam beberapa saat. Memasukkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam saku celana—menghirup dalam aroma tanah yang segar—kemudian memejamkan mataku untuk meresapinya.

Detik berlalu. Dan ketika aku membuka kelopakku—

_Sakura._

—angin halus menerbangkan dedaunan dari ratusan pohon raksasa yang mengerubuniku.

.

Dahulu—tepatnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di tempat yang sama, di sini. Dan dalam kondisi yang sama pula, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Di awal usia kami yang baru menginjak kepala dua puluh. Setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir—dan aku kembali ke Konoha, karena, yah, aku tak akan menjelaskan banyak perihal aku yang turut bersama para pahlawan Konoha itu untuk mengakhirinya—dalam sebuah observasi hutan. Tempat ujian _chunin _bagi generasi di bawah kami.

Aku, dan Sakura—yang dalam hal itu bertindak sebagai wakil dari tim tujuh. Karena bisa dipastikan Naruto, sang Hokage baru, beserta Kakashi amatlah sibuk. Serta-merta kami berdua—bisa dibilang panitia—diminta untuk melakukan pengecekan lokasi. Tentu saja bersama beberapa ninja lainnya—walau terpisah.

Ingat.

Masih sangat kuingat.

Selepas hujan. Kami berjalan menyusuri tepi-tepi tanah yang kering. Melompati akar-akar yang luar biasa besarnya, sesekali bertutur kata juga. _Yeah._ Sejujurnya agak canggung dirasa. Tepatnya, akulah yang tak banyak bicara. Dan Sakura—seperti biasa—riang, mencairkan suasana dan menjadi penyeimbang yang pas bagi momen apa saja.

Sebetulnya kami bisa saja memanjat dan melompat di dahan pohon—namun terlalu beresiko, licin.

Kulihat dari belakang dia. Melompat-lompat kecil—ringan—menghindari kubangan setengah dalam yang membentuk lingkaran di bawah sana. Sesekali gerakannya meleset juga—ah, rupanya bertambah umur tak lantas membuatnya makin mahir bermanuver. Atau itu perasaanku saja, karena sisi kekanakannya muncul?

_Tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak mau tahu._

Lalu kulihat ia berhenti, berbalik memandangku dengan sorot mata geli bercampur tawa.

"Apa?" kunaikkan sebelah alis terhadapnya.

Ia nyengir. Nah. Menahan tawa, kan, dia.

"Saku—"

"—kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanyanya langsung. "Jalan lurus begitu tanpa lihat-lihat ke bawah."

Aku mendelik saat ia terkikik. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat sandal dan bagian bawah celanaku yang sudah basah dan kotor oleh lumpur. Ah. Sialan. Aku nampak tolol. Memerhatikan dia sejauh itu membuat aku sampai tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Latihan."

Alasan yang parah.

"Latihan apa?" ia mendengus menahan senyum. Kemudian berbalik lagi, dan mulai berjalan—melompat-lompat bak anak katak.

Aku berpikir. Kemudian sebelah sisi bibirku terangkat. Che. Benar, kan, tolol.

"Aku tidak perlu melompat-lompat sepertimu."

Kudengar ia tertawa.

"Kok konyol, sih."

Keningku berkerut. "Apanya."

"—apanya yang salah dari melompat." Rambut sebahunya berayun. Manis. Ingin kusentuh, namun tak sampai.

"Buang-buang tenaga."

"Oh, ayolah—" ia berbalik cepat. Berkecak pinggang layaknya istri yang memergoki suaminya kalah judi pacuan kuda. Matanya berkilat—hn, aku tahu, dia cerdas. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara matanya mengintimidasiku, menyelidik. Dan seakan ingin tahu lebih banyak. "—kau tidak akan punya istri kalau begini."

Tsk. "Memang." Kurespon dia asal-asalan.

"Loh." Deliknya.

"Apa."

"Bagaimana dengan cita-cita membangun klan?"

Mataku tajam menatapnya. "Bukan uru—"

"—urusanku." Cepat-cepat ia naik ke gumpalan akar yang bergulung. Tingginya jadi serupa denganku. "Tetua sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu padamu?"

"Mereka tidak akan."

"Sasuke, oh, ayolah!" ia mencubit kedua pipiku keras. Dan aku diam saja, mataku menyipit mengikuti tarikannya. "Apa yang salah dari menikah?"

"Aku mantan buronan."

Kulepaskan cubitannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak punya seseorang yang kucintai—lagi."

Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

"Bohong."

"Kau terlalu memaksa, Sakura."

Kami saling berpandang.

"Pasti ada."

"Oh, ya?"

"Sasuke!" suaranya meninggi.

"Baiklah."

Ia bersidekap. "Baiklah apanya?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan."

"Berarti… Ada? Wanita yang kaucintai, maksudku."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Memang ada, kan, ya?"

"Cemburu?"

"OH!" rautnya jadi gusar. Aku menahan diri agar tidak menyeringai. Sakura—Haruno Sakura, dia akan tetap sama meski kini bukan lagi remaja belasan. Bukan lagi si pecinta yang akan menanti dan mengejar-ngejar, lalu meneriakkan namaku untuk berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku.

"Jadi ada atau tidak?" selidiknya lagi.

Aku mendengus. "Kenapa?"

"Sas—"

"—ada. Kau tahu dia ada."

"Jadi siapa?"

"Kau juga tahu dia siapa."

Cemberut. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipiku.

"Kau ini gila atau sakit."

Kali pertama, aku tertawa kecil.

Ia memajukan wajahnya. Menarik diriku mendekat. Lalu sederet kecupan mendarat pada wajahku—kening, pipi kanan dan kiri, pelipis, hidung, dagu. Nyaman. Kurasa semua sentuhannya menentramkan. Tapi ketika bibir itu, beserta napas hangatnya hendak menyentuh bibirku—aku menolak.

Dan wanita benci penolakan.

Ia menghela napas.

"_Gomen."_

"Yaaa." Asal. Suasana hatinya pastilah berubah jelek.

Tidak ada lelaki yang tidak suka disayang, kenyataannya. Termasuk aku. Siapa pun aku, sejahat apa pun dan sekelam apa masalaluku. Jauh di dalam sana—di lubuk yang tak tersentuh di palung hati, ada rasa ingin dimanja. Diperlakukan sama oleh sentuhan cinta.

Dan Sakura-lah yang mampu memberiku segalanya.

"Marah?" kutanya saat dirinya berbalik.

Sakura tertawa.

"Mana bisa marah."

"Hn."

"Lagipula," suaranya memelan. "Yang begini tidak bisa lama-lama."

Aku paham. Dia tidak sedang bicara soal kemungkinan ada ninja yang tak sengaja melihat apa yang kami lakukan barusan.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau yang bilang harus dihentikan, ya, Sasuke_-kun._"

Kusentuh ujung rambutnya. Lembut. Sejenak kuhirup wanginya yang menenangkan. Ia mengikik. Mendorong tubuhku menjauh kemudian menatap mataku nakal.

"Sebenarnya punya suami dua itu _halal_ saja, kan, bagi _kunnoichi._"

Dia mulai lagi. Aku mendelik.

"Kau _sakit_."

Dia tertawa—tidak sampai terbahak tapinya. Sipit matanya hingga berair. Lalu perlahan setelah menyeka bening di sudut kelopaknya, Sakura mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu.

Aku berpaling. Ada sesuatu yang mencubit jantungku.

"Dia ninja yang kuat."

Aku meracau.

Sakura menatapku dengan senyuman. "Iya. Tapi tak sekuat kau, kukira."

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya, Sakura."

Ia mengangkat bahu. Kami meneruskan perjalanan.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Tidak lebih besar dari perasaanmu, kan, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah."

"Kau cinta aku. Dan semua beres."

"Tidak sesederhana itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Ah. Lagi. Tatapan tajam Sakura itu—selalu saja membuatku seakan lumpuh.

"Kau pantas untuknya. Maka dari itu—"

"—kau juga pantas untukku." Ia menyela.

"Kalian pasangan. Naruto mencintaimu dan kau—"

"—menyukainya. Oke."

"Itu, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak paham."

"Hn."

"Akan aneh bila…. Uhm, aku tidak terlalu _nyetrum_." Ia meraih telapak tanganku. Menggengamnya kemudian menjalinkan jemari kami—mesra. "Tidak se_nyetrum_ saat bersamamu."

"Ah."

"Kenapa? Kau pasti bilang aku harus tahan, ya."

"Tetua lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu—untuk kalian. Calon generasi hebat harus lahir dari seorang pemimpin yang kuat. Dan wanita yang cerdas."

"Oke," ia nyengir. Deret gigi putihnya cemerlang rapi. "Aku cerdas."

"Ya."

Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Terasa hampa.

"Sakura."

"Mm?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Tawa kecil. Ia mendahului langkahku.

"Mm."

"Mm?"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik, saja. Sasuke_-kun. _Dunia selalu adil. Dia kuat, luar biasa. Dia pahlawan. Dia pasanganku kini. Tapi kau hebat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," matanya berkilat. "Bersuami dua untukku bukan masalah."

Lagi-lagi tawa.

"Gila. Kau sudah gila, Sakura."

"Memang. Aku memang sudah gila—"

Aku membalas seringainya.

"—gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

Tanpa pernah aku tahu.

Bahwa saat itulah terakhir kulihat sorot jenaka dari mata cantiknya.

* * *

.

Ada beberapa pola yang sudah berubah dari desa ini.

Rumah-rumah penduduk tampak lebih menjulang dan tertata rapi. Orang-orang yang juga mengenaliku terasa begitu ramahnya.

Aku berjalan di antara mereka kini. Beberapa ninja yang kutemui menyapaku dengan hangat—menanyakan bagaimana kabarku dan misiku selama beberapa tahun tinggal di Ottogakure. Yah. Kujawab saja seadanya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara. Tanganku gatal—bukan karena aku membawa sebuket bunga besar ini selama perjalanan, bukan pula karena aku belum mandi.

Aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Langkahku terasa ringan pada mulanya. Namun lama-kelamaan kian menjadi berat. Memasuki area rumah sakit, bau obat-obatan langsung menyusup ke dalam inderaku. Kutanya pada perawat di mana sal bagi yang habis bersalin—lalu ia mengarahkannya padaku. Sempat pula kulihat wajahnya memerah dan ia mengikik sendiri.

Berjalan sendirian aku di koridor yang sunyi. Ah. Lagi-lagi hampa kurasa. Setelah sekian tahun berlalu lamanya, perasaanku masih saja sama. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan tidak akan ada yang istimewa kini.

Kunaiki satu persatu anak tangga, hingga sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Lalu suara tangisan itu menghentikan langkah kakiku ketika aku tiba di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke!" teriakan itu setengah berbisik.

Aku mengangguk, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar rawat. Kulihat Naruto antusias menatapku. Sementara di ranjang…. Hinata dan bayinya terbaring bersama.

"Selamat." Kataku kemudian. Kuserahkan buket bunga itu pada Naruto yang langsung nyengir kesenangan—aku juga turut senang terhadapnya. Lalu sekali lagi kukatakan ucapan bahagia pada Hinata yang baru saja melahirkan anaknya bersama Naruto. Ia bersemu. Mengelus pucuk pirang putra satu jamnya yang kulitnya masih memerah—mungkin karena bayi itu menangis.

"Omong-omong, selamat datang juga di Konoha, Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau baru saja tiba? Tidak kehujanan?"

Aku menggeleng. Perhatianku lebih terfokus pada bayi Naruto—anak pertamanya bersama Hinata, dan anak keduanya bersama—tidak akan kuteruskan.

"Tadi hujan deras sekali, kata Naruto_-kun._" Hinata menimpali.

Aku mengangguk saja. Kulengoskan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Titik-titik embun membasahi kaca. Kuhirup bau hujan—bau yang sama seperti saat aku berjalan melewati hutan tadi.

"Sakura mana?"

"Eh?" kudengar Naruto bereaksi. "Tadi Ino mengajaknya bermain ke luar."

* * *

.

Dia selalu berkata padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Selalu._

Semuanya akan adil jika aku mau menciptakannya.

Jadi aku tahu ke mana aku harus melangkah sekarang. Ke tempat itu, ke tempat seharusnya dia memang berada. Dan benar saja. Kulihat di sana Yamanaka Ino berada. Berdiri diam seraya mengelus pucuk tugu atas namanya.

Lalu kuhampiri mereka.

"Sasuke?" Ino nampak kaget. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau datang? Kau sendirian?"

Lagi-lagi kujawab dengan anggukan. Hingga suara manis—ah, aku merindukan teramat sangat orang yang mewariskan suara ini padanya—terdengar di ujung telinga. Gadis kecil, bermata _jade _dengan rambut merah muda itu melompat-lompat di sisi Ino.

"Sakura." Aku memanggiil, ia mendongak.

Kujongkokkan tubuhku agar tinggi kami sama. Lalu kutatap ia dalam.

Mata itu. Mata dengan pesona yang sama. Ia wariskan kepada putrinya—agar semuanya menjadi adil. Kusentuh pucuk kepalanya perlahan. Hangat. Rasa Sakura-_ku_ memang ada bersama gadis kecil ini.

"Uzumaki Sakura," kuusap pipi putihnya dengan ibu jariku. Kemudian kucium ia sebelum sang Sakura kecil berlari menghindar—berkumpul bersama dua anak pirang yang lainnya di belakang sana. Anak Ino, mungkin.

"Kau ke sini karena dia, Sasuke?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Kudongakkan kepalaku, menatap nisan tinggi berukir nama Haruno Sakura—ninja medis hebat yang riwayatnya telah tamat. Tidak. Aku tahu dia yang mengakhirinya. Dia selalu membuat segalanya menjadi adil—bagi dirinya.

Dia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan—dan tidak akan bisa—menikah dengan siapa pun pada akhirnya. Dan dia tidak menawarkan dirinya untuk itu. Dia tahu. Lantas mengakhiri segalanya ketika melahirkan Sakura kecil, membuat posisinya terganti untuk Hinata—ya, aku tahu itu. Dan tidak pula aku mencegahnya.

Maka ketika benar bahwa aku adalah Uchiha terakhir.

Ia membuat dirinya sebagai Haruno terakhir pula.

"Sakura."

Ya, kan?

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**.**

Plot aneh yang muncul di kepala. Ngerti gak jadi gimana ini jalan ceritanya? Jadi Sakura semacam—ya gitulah—supaya adil. Dia gak dapet Sasuke, dan Sasuke gak dapet dia.

He-eh. Review?


End file.
